post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gior
The Gior are psionic aliens, they are conquerors and slavers who constantly seek to expand their empire. They are more or less the Main Antagonists of the roleplay. Appearance The Gior come in two different appearances, the first is the image seen on the right represents most lower class (Citizens, soldiers, and Commanders) Gior. While the higher class members (The Gior Council and most nobles on Giorus) have a different, less battle ready appearance. Origin/Backstory Not much is know of the Gior, what is known is that they, physically, are frail and weak. They have impressive psionic abilities, however, and are mostly water based. They are currently in a war off of Earth, battling against their former slaves. They found earth in the year 2017, approximately 60 years ago. They fought a war against Earth, but won not very long after it started due to their psionic abilities. Now they dominate the Humans with an iron fist, while they live decdently beneath the oceans. However, they have been facing resistance recently. After they began Psionic experiments on humans, the gets subjects rose up and rebelled, and now the Gior are fighting a war between both the Human resistance, and the Kaiju. Personality Most Gior are fanatical in their beliefs, believing themselves to be above other species. They often seem to hold the belief they are doing a favor to the conquered species, giving them protection, food and homes in exchange for servitude and loyalty. Some Gior however seek to coexist with other species and make peace, rather than dominate. These Gior are looked down upon by society and History (This section is for appearances within the roleplay) Abilities Most non-Council Gior hold these abilities: * High Psionic Shield * Medium Mind Control * Strong Psionic Blast * Metallic tail tip used as a melee weapon Gior on the high council have these abilities (As well as most other Psionic powers) : * Full Mind control * Psionic incineration * Psionic Teleportation Weaknesses * Physical Frailty: The Gior are physically weak, and when they have their psionic powers overcome can easily be taken out by most earth weaponry. Members Oveerseer Drendan The Gior Council Weapons/Mechs * Mechagodzilla Units. The Gior have an army of Mechagodzilla units at their disposal. They are very powerful and possibly the sole reason the Gior managed to take Earth so quickly. * Gior soldiers carry laser weaponry specialized for their tentacled hands. * Armor. Gior soldiers all wear some form of armor to protect themselves in combat, due to not being the physically strongest of alien races. * * Gior Fleet. The Gior have a massive fleet of ships, which consist of several types. ** First, large Warships in Earth's orbit, to send down troops and ward off external threats. ** Second, smaller fighters used on Earth as an air force to battle Resistance forces, but are generally ineffective against Kaiju. Trivia * The Gior name is based on a typo made by MechaZero101 * The design for the higher class Gior was made by Scoobydooman90001 Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Gior Category:Factions Category:Intergalactic Organizations Category:Global Organizations